Beyond the Fourth Wall
by Megamafan16
Summary: Control Freak breaks the 4th wall, and this somehow spells doom for the Teen Titans! Meanwhile, excited fans tune in to the first new episode in 4 years! prepare for a superhero adventure like never before!
1. superfan

Disclaimer: In no way do I own the Teen Titans, Warner Bros. (the owner of TT), DC Comics (the company that created TT), or Cartoon Network (the TV station that showed TT before it was canceled). Also, I do not own the fans of the show.

Note: Part of this story (**Bold sections**) is in 2nd person, a rarely used writing perspective. I've prepared a handy guide just in case. (I'm not trying to offend those who know what writing perspectives are!)

1st person: I am,

2nd person: You are,

3rd person: He/She is.

* * *

Beyond the 4th Wall, a Teen Titans fanfic featuring You.

Chapter 1: Superfan.

* * *

**You throw the blankets off of the bed. Your Mother has been calling you for quite some time, despite the fact that Summer Vacation has just started. You've passed all your exams with flying colors, and are prepared for your junior year of High School in three months. All of your senses cry for you to stay in bed, but you can't shake the feeling that...fate is calling you upstairs. With total confusion, you dress-and-shower yourself. The very instant you walk up to the dinner table, a very familiar image on the newspaper catches your eye very quickly:**

"**ROBIN?" you exclaim, "What's he doing on the front page? And look! There's Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven too!"**

"**Thought you might be interested." says your Mom. "You should read the article."**

**You do, and what it says nearly makes you faint with joy: ****TEEN TITANS TV SHOW RETURNING TO CARTOON NETWORK!**** Just under it, you make out: ****After a 4-year hiatus, new episodes will start airing at 7:30 pm tonight.**

**You frantically pull out your cell phone, call all of your friends, and tell them the news: **

"**Dudes! TT is back on the air!"**

"**Yeah, man! Our pleas have been answered!"**

"**Robin and Starfire FOREVER!"**

"**Beast Boy and Raven is the Ultimate Pair!"**

"**I'm a fan of Crack Pairings myself, like Robin/Terra, but oh well."**

"**ALL HAIL THE TEEN TITANS!"**

**In celebration, you cruise the neighborhood, and basically go out and party (No alchohol, though)! Along the way to your favorite mall, you find a small gathering of rabid fans chanting "ROBIN AND STARFIRE! ROBIN AND STARFIRE!" (Needless to say, when someone voiced his support for Robin/Raven pairings, things got ugly.)**

**After a long night, you find yourself desperately trying to get home at 7:18, worried that you'll miss the new episode. Luckily, one of your friends lives right across the street from the mall, and his parents bought an HDTV lately. Relieved, you join the large group huddled around his couch, and after suffering through the last five minutes of some weird 'new' cartoon, the show begins...**

The people of Jump city fled for their lives as Baron Ryang, the main antagonist of the _Clash of the Planets_ TV series, tore up anything nearby with his plasma-scimitar. The purple-and-red blades sliced through cars and streets as if they were never there. Three police cars pulled up right behind him, and attempted to launch tear-gas grenades at him...but before the irritant could clog up the space-criminal's breathing tubes, the plasma-scimitar emitted a massive aura of energy, burning the tear-gas right up! And before police could try anything else, the Baron extended his hand, and every single law-enforcement officer was sent flying!

The villain laughed maniacally, and proclaimed "_I AM BARON RYANG! NO ONE CAN EVER STAND UP TO MY GREATNESS, NOR CHALLENGE MY AUTHORITY! AHH, HAHAHAHA-_"

All of a sudden, a nasally voice cut him off: "SHHH! Keep it down, you idiot! We don't want to make too much of a scene here!"

**You and your friends can't help but laugh.**

"_YOU DARE CALL ME AN IDIOT?_" And with that, Baron Ryang pointed his plasma-scimitar at the voice's source: a pudgy red-headed couch-potato in a trenchcoat, with an odd-looking device protruding from his pocket.

"**Control Freak? What the Hell? I was expecting...Slade, Trigon, ANYONE but this guy for the Titans' big return!" you exclaim.**

He was carrying a lot of high-tech gear in a bag slung over his shoulder, which he recently pilfered from a nearby tech center. He leapt back slightly to avoid being sliced by the TV villain, and said: "I'm serious! It's too early in my plan for the Titans to get involved!"

Suddenly, the two's attention is diverted away from their argument by a very familiar voice: "Might as well clear your calendar, Control Freak, because you're plan is never going to succeed!" they heard Robin proclaim.

The two arguing supervillains suddenly turned around to find their familiar foes standing over the ruins of a car Baron Ryang destroyed. Everyone except Beast Boy, who was using his elephant-form to put out a nearby fire.

"**WOOHOO! Teen Titans GO!" the entire crowd shouts.**

"See what I mean? We can't afford to be overdramatic here. Now, DESTROY THEM!" Control Freak shouted.

Upon that command, Baron Ryang rushed towards them, plasma-scimitar cutting bright glowing arcs around him. He leaped high into the air, brought his weapon down on the super-powered teens-and sliced right through thin air as the Titans seemingly disappeared!

"_What is this?_" he asked angrily, and no sooner than he did, Cyborg's voice came up: "I thought you're space-samurai senses could see thru holograms, Baron Ryang." quickly turning around, Ryang saw Cyborg standing off to one side, turning off the hologram-projector on his arm.

This angered the armored menace greatly. He charged Cyborg-only to be hit in the stomach with one of Cyborg's fists. As Ryang was catapulted backwards, the metal hero shouted "You should've seen that one coming a mile away!"

"He's right," Control Freak cut in, setting his bag down in his nearby getaway car (shaped like one of his signature remotes). "Now prove to him that you're the real Baron Ryang!" (a lot of spittle-droplets spewed from Control Freak's mouth accidentally, as he accented the 'P') **(At which point you laugh again)**

"_Gladly_." snarled Ryang, who then raised his hand, and commanded the rubble around Cyborg to...become magnetically attracted to him! The rocks crushed the metal armor around his leg, causing him intense pain! After he collapsed onto the ground, the evil space baron raised the sword above his head...and suddenly turned around, batting away an incoming starbolt with his blade! Starfire grunted in frustration, and threw even more at him, with the same result.

"_My turn_," said Baron Ryang, who suddenly leaped up towards the Tamaranian princess! Luckily, just before he could slice her in half, she surrounded her hands in starbolt-energy and caught the incoming plasma-scimitar! To the baron's surprise, her hands were just like his sword hitting another like it; it felt like striking a stone wall with bare hands! Using her energy-rich grip, she pulled the sword over her head, and threw Baron Ryang right behind her! He landed on a damaged car with a loud Thud.

**"Oooh, now THAT'S gonna leave a mark!"**

As he was getting up, Cyborg (who had pounded out the dents in his armor already) knocked Ryang ten feet away with a single uppercut! Before the space dictator could recover from that, Beast Boy knocked him for a loop as a rhinoceros! "_How is this possible?_" he groaned as he tried to recover from that hit; "_I cannot sense their moves! What is happening?_"

Unknown to him, the fourth member of the team, Raven, was on a nearby roof. Her hand was pointed at Baron Ryang, black energy surrounding it. She allowed her concentration to waver for a second as she whispered into her communicator: "Guys, his mind is really powerful. I don't know how long I can keep blocking his space-samurai senses."

"Another minute should be enough." Beast Boy whispered back.

Control Freak hopped into his remote-control shaped car, revved up the engines, and was about to leave Baron Ryang with the Titans-but all of a sudden his path was blocked by Robin's R-Cycle!

**"Yay, Robin! Go get him, so we can get on to the main plot!"**

Initial shock gave way to an evil grin, as the fanboy-turned-villain stated "Better get ready to put on a good show, Boy Wonder. Everyone's watching!" he exclaimed, as he plugged his primary remote into his remote-mobile.

All of a sudden, the car seemed to…stand up! It grew legs, arms, and a whole bunch of other things! Before Robin really knew what was going on, he was looking at a massive robotic battle-suit, with wheels for hands, and Control Freak in the chenst-mounted cockpit! "Battle-mode engaged!" shouted the fat felon. "Now we fight!"

Robin promptly launched himself off his bike, bo-staff in hand, and struck the…Remote-mecha…on one of it's leg-joints, hoping to damage it's balance. Unfortunately, he has no effect, and even breaks his staff! He landed behind the mecha, looked at the sheer ineffectiveness of his attack, and got hit by Control Freak's backwards kick!

**"Holy-that's cheating!" you hear your friend exclaim.**

He quickly gathers himself, and tries to grapple on top of the mecha so he can take out it's driver…but Control Freak turns the Remote-mecha around just as he did, and aimed an arm at him. The wheel-hand, as Robin appeared in front of it, suddenly spun so fast it created a whirlwind! The mini-cyclone smashed Robin against the wall of a nearby building, knocking him senseless as he fell onto a coincidentally-placed tree.

"BWAHAHAHA! Do you see what I see? Everyone calls me the lamest villain of all time, and here I am, kicking your butt! Either you're losing your touch after such a long career, or i am three dozen times as cool as you think I am!"

Robin managed to recover enough of his equilibrium to say "You're not cool. You're a criminal. And you will be stopped!"

**"Yeah! You tell him, Robin!" **

"Oh, Really? Well it's appearant that you can't! And that means a lot, because, I know your reputation. And very soon, I will know…Everything! HAHAHAHA!"

Before Robin could recover enough to try for another move, Control Freak blasted him with another cyclone, knocking him to the ground. Laughing maniacally again, he folded his car-mecha back into a car, and recalled Baron Ryang back into the TV dimension from whence he came.

Before the villain could drive off, he paused to shout: "So long, Titans! No matter what you try, you will never stop me…from BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"

**"…say WHAT?" your friend asks.  
**

Without pausing to consider the meaning of those words, Robin threw an active tracking/listening device from his belt onto the remote-mobile, under Control Freak's notice. With a crazed laugh, the villain drove off…

…and along the way, he turned in some random direction **(it looks like he's looking at you!)** and said: "Oh, and Those who are Watching, there's a reason _I_ was chosen to be the villain for the Titans' big return-special. Wanna find out? Stay tuned! WAH-HAHAHA!"

He disappeared into the recesses of the concrete jungle known as Jump City, leaving the Titans to assess what the heck just happened.

"What does he mean by 'Breaking the fourth wall?'"

Robin, who was listening to his listening device, asked a question as well: "Who are 'Those who are Watching?'"

**The events of that fight leave you and your buddies confused as well! Before you can ask yourself those questions, though, the introductory title starts, and you just ****have**** to sing along with the theme song:**

_When there's trouble you know who to call…_

_TEEN TITANS!_

_From their tower they can see it all…_

_TEEN TITANS!_

_When there's evil on the attack,_

_You can rest knowing they got your back,_

_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol…_

_TEEN TITANS,_

_GO!_

_With their superpowers they unite…_

_TEEN TITANS!_

_Never met a villain that they liked…_

_TEEN TITANS!_

_They've got the bad guys on the run,_

_They never stop till the job gets done,_

_Cause when the world is losing all control…_

_TEEN TITANS_

_GO!_

_1, 2, 3, 4, GO!_

_TEEN TITANS!_

_

* * *

_

Are you excited for another adventure story?

Btw, for those not familiar with the term (no offense to those who are), Breaking the Fourth Wall means Characters in a work of fiction acknowledging the existence of the audience, often for comedic effect in a parody.

However, this is not a parody! Stay posted to figure out what I mean!

Also, just in case, I'm not a crack-pairing or Rob/Rae person like the ones I depicted in this story. those of you who are of those types of TT fans, please don't flame!


	2. breakpoint

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Teen Titans, except this fanfiction (and a few others that I wrote before this).

* * *

Chapter 2: Breakpoint.

* * *

**Your throat aching from all that singing, you slump back down onto the couch. The episode continues, and the episode title, **BEYOND THE FOURTH WALL**, flashes across the bottom of the screen.**

The scene opened with emergency crews cleaning up the wreckage from Control Freak/Baron Ryang's rampage. Robin anxiously waited outside the tech center Control Freak just robbed, while Cyborg and Raven tended to his wounds.

Starfire and Beast Boy flew in, the former saying "We have escorted the remainder of the wounded to the nearest hospital."

"Good thing to know we don't have anyone we need to worry about." Raven remarked, a slight touch of relief on her face.

"At least, not yet." Cyborg added.

Beast Boy wasn't really focused on what the rest of the team was talking about. Instead, he crawled beside Robin, and asked "Dude, why aren't you kicking yourself for letting the bad guy get away?"

"I have bigger matters to worry about."

And before Beast Boy had a chance to ask the question, Robin answered it: "When I fought him, he said 'Everyone's watching.' And when he left, he said something-I didn't quite catch the full details-to 'Those who are watching.' I'm trying to figure out what he was talking about."

"…you thinking it's Slade?"

"He was speaking in the plural sense. And no one has said anything about the Brotherhood of Evil breaking out of jail."

"**Ooh, Foreshadowing!"**

Just then, a policeman walked out of the tech center, carrying the full inventory of the missing items. Cyborg took it, put a monocle over his human eye, and looked over the list. What he saw made him jump back in surprise.

"What is it, Friend Cyborg?"

"Metallic Chronium, Nth Metal conductors…"

"How is that even possible? Only the planet Thanagar has a reliable source of Nth Metal!" Starfire stated, shocked.

"Yeah! What kind of suppliers does this place have?"

**You ask yourself the same question, since you get the references.**

"I'm more concerned with what Control Freak will do with that stuff." said Robin, standing up to look at the list. "I mean, the Nth Metal alone is cause for alarm."

"Ent-metal?" Beast Boy asked, in another characteristic stumble..

Raven answered: "No one really knows all the things that Nth Metal can really do. All we do know is that it's found on the planet Thanagar, where the natives use it in their flight suits."

"It can make you fly? Neat!"

"It's not 'neat' in the hands of a criminal." noted Cyborg. "He could do a ton of things with that stuff. Let's hope we can find him before he does."

Just then, something in Robin's belt beeped, and he pulled out the receiver for the tracking device he placed on Control Freak's car.

"Titans! I've just found Control Freak! I'm sending the coordinates to our communicators now!"

In a matter of a minute, the Titans drove and flew off to apprehend their foe.

**The scene changes with a dissolve as the Titans disappear in the distance. You see the pudgy villain surrounded by all manners of sci-fi-esque equipment, including chemistry sets, computers with computer-code streaming down on their screens, a bunch of high-tech stuff with electricity arcing around between them, and the car Control Freak used before the theme song. The villain walks on-screen, giggling to himself as he says:**

"Enjoying the show, my loyal fans?"

**"GTFO, GEEK!" the guy behind you shouts. (Ironic, as you've always thought of both of them as nerds.)**

"Hey! I don't like being called a geek!" the villain said, angered. **(Getting a few shocked looks from you and your friends.)**

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, right…Enjoying the show, people? Good! You're about to become part of it!"

**"OK, I'm seriously creeped out now!"**

"Oh, and just in case you're wondering what is going on, you merely need to direct your attention to the mirror I'm now pulling into your viewing area…" And with that, Control Freak pressed a button on his remote, and a robot with a mounted mirror came up to him.

**What you see in the mirror is the following:** A massive portal-machine with glowing purple orbs, and sparking spikes, at various points all around the circular frame, and a swirling, transparent vortex contained within the circle. Beyond the swirls, various human faces appeared. **(one of them looks startlingly like you!)**

Just then, the mirror-robot rolled off, and Control Freak continued: "What you have just seen is a dimensional tunneler, by which I'm able to drill through dimensional boundaries! And I intend to make a_ massive_ hole in the Fourth Wall. And when I do, I'll-"

CRASH!

Suddenly, a section of ceiling gives in, and the Teen Titans fell through. Beast Boy, morphing out of his gorilla form, laughed. "Figures we'd find you under the old game-store."

"And now I figure you and your bosses won't see you succeed today!" Robin calmly stated.

"Bosses? What are you talking about?" asked Control Freak, sloooowly reaching for his remote…

"Don't play that with us. We heard you talking to 'Those who were watching.' What did they promise you?"

Suddenly, Control Freak pulled his remote in front of them. "I'm really disappointed, Robin;" he said, putting on his best Slade-impression; "is that any way to refer to your _fans_?"

Then, when Control Freak pressed a button on his remote, a pair of gigantic cyclone-generators (essentially massive fans), mounted on turrets, popped out of the floor! (one of them had a big sign saying 'ROBIN, I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!' **(upon seeing it you laugh, at the sheer stupidity of that pun.)**)

Cyborg shouted "CYCLONE GENERATORS! WATCH OU-" but it was too late.

The cyclone generators started blasting torrents of air at the Titans; torrents too strong for Raven to block with her energy-shields, even when she tried. They were all pinned against the wall, with both hands almost unable to move…except for Starfire, who used her eyebeams to blast one of the generators. With less pressure on his arms, Robin was able to pull a birdarang out of his belt, and throw it through the gust of wind right into the second generator.

As soon as it blew up, Robin and the rest of the Titans headed for Control Freak…but he had already hopped into his getaway car, and was driving it to the strange vortex-machine off in the corner!

Just as he was about to drive it through the vortex, though, Raven latched onto it with a birds-talon crafted from her powers, allowing the rest to jump onto the car.

"Wherever that thing goes, you're not going. You're going back to jail-more permamantly this time."

**"Ummm….did I see a lampshade being hung somewhere?"**

Suddenly, out of the blue, Control Freak asked "I suppose you're curious as to why I wanted Nth Metal?"

And before the Titans could answer, he continued: "Well, here's why: Nth Metal can nullify gravity: and I wanted a dimensional vortex, not a black hole. However, if I take just the teeeeensiest bit out…"

Suddenly, at the press of a button on his remote, a disintegrator pistol appeared on the car's front hood! Raven, who had set herself down on the car with her friends, prepared to shield them from any blasts- only to find that the disintegrator was aimed at one of the sparkling spikes protruding from the portal-machine!

As the spike was turned to dust by the energy beam, the Titans started to feel themselves…pulled into the machine! Raven did her best to hold her teammates out of the spiraling portal…but then a piece of lightweight machinery knocked her in the head, disrupting her focus.

"FOURTH WALL, HERE WE COME! WAH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" and the rest of Control Freak's crazed laughter was cut off when him and the rest of the Titans were pulled into the howling dimesnsional portal.

Everyone's skin felt as if it were on fire-except for Control Freak, who said, "By the time they figure out where we're headed, it will be too late for all of them!" **in your direction.**

**"Wow, these guys sure know how to make a creepy episode!" you comment. By then, the ads have started, and you need a bathroom break very badly…and so does everyone else.**

* * *

SO sorry for the delay. I can't even excuse it!

If you've already figured out where I'm headed, don't spoil! It'll all be made clear in a couple of chapters.

Please review if I'm messing up at all! I welcome constructive criticism.


	3. a whole new world

Disclaimer: I own nobody, especially not the people that sound suspiciously like people you know.

Chapter 3: A whole new world

* * *

**Finally, you get out of the bathroom, and just in time, too! The show's starting up again, and you're concerned for what the Titans will be going through.**

**Something very odd catches your eye very instantly: the end of the ads is immediately followed by something that looks very much like…LIVE ACTION!**

Some kind of explosion rocked an alleyway, and a massive purple energy started flowing from a strange tear in the middle of the air. **Through it, you see the Teen Titans and their foe, Control Freak, in their familiar animated forms**. And as soon as they exited the rift, their forms suddenly changed…**into what can only be described as what happened when you and your buddies cosplayed the Titans at the most recent Comic-Con!**

With their new looks, the Teens found it a little hard to find their equilibrium…but Control Freak, who was in his car (**it now looks like Tim Burton's interpretation of the Batmobile**) the whole time, just used his remote and got his perception fixed in no time at all!

"HAHAHA! How do you like crashing through the Fourth Wall, Titans?" he cackled as the rift closed.

Robin, still dizzy and still feeling like his skin is on fire, tried to lunge at Control Freak…and failed miserably, as he tripped over an overturned shopping-cart.

Laughing again, the chubby convict said "I'd do us both a favor and just stay there for a little while. Then, once I've gained what I need, I can take us all back to our home dimension, where I can defeat you one and for all!" He promptly drove out of the alley, and left the heroes in the dusty gutters, looking all ratty and unclean (their clothes had been torn from going through the rift, and they were sprawled in unclean rainwater).

Someone passed by, looked at them, and said to his friend "Whoa, check out the fanboys! They got kicked out of their mom's basement!"

Robin tried to get up again, supporting himself with the wall, and slurred "Uggghhh…"

Beast Boy, still dizzy, shouted "Why not wait till the world stops spinning, and THEN go after the bad guy?"

"Man," said the other onlooker (apparently, he has a conscience), "these guys look out of it! Maybe we should call the hospital-"

Robin interrupted, trying to say "No! We need to get to the police station so they can help us get Control Freak!" but all that came out was: "No…police…Control…uhhhh." just before he passed out.

The two buddies were shocked. **And so are you. You hadn't seen Robin this pathetic since you last watched 'Haunted!'**

The scene changed to a hospital, where Robin woke up in a bed. He heard _"He's waking up! Don't shock him-he's still in a delicate condition."_ from a voice he never heard before. It belonged to, he quickly found out, the nurse that was looking over him. Just behind her, he saw Starfire.

"Robin! It is a rapturous sight to see you well! Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine." he responded, a slight urgency in his tone. "How're the others?"

The nurse answered: "Your friends are all ok. Except for the fact that one of them has permanent green skin for some reason…"

"He has, ever since I've met him. He says it makes him even more attractive."

"Right…so, he doesn't have any life-threatening genetic disorders? The doctors would really like to know."

"It's nothing. Just a skin color, nothing more. Do you have any police here?"

In no time at all, a police officer was sent to visit him. He asked why Robin wanted a policeman, and Robin proceeded to ask him a rather unusual question…

"What planet am I on?" This was the cop's answer: "Uh, Earth?"

After a second, Robin exclaimed "Of course! I'm on a _parallel_ Earth! Which one?"

"There's only one Earth, son."

"Correction. I'm on a parallel Earth with no knowledge of the Multiverse." Robin mumbled to himself, earning a raised eyebrow from the cop, just before he started explaining things to the cop:

"Look, this may seem hard to believe, but trust me on this one. Me and my friends are from an alternate universe; One that has another Earth. We've pursued a criminal from our universe into yours, and we're gonna need your help to get him back into our universe."

"Riiight…nurse, is he under the influence of something that causes hallucinations, by any chance?"

"No,sir. If he was, I would've told you." said the nurse, as Robin said "I _said_ it would seem hard to believe. Don't say you weren't warned."

After a short bit of clarification, the policeman called headquarters as Robin proceeded to describe Control Freak's car: "A black, open-topped stock car with a rocket booster in the back, wing-like extensions on top of the rear wheels, and a red devil-face on the front grill."

As the information was relayed to police headquarters, the officer's eyebrows suddenly shot up his face in surprise! **(not literally, of course-this isn't the anime-esque setting you're used to.)** He turned to Robin, angry, and said "What's your game, punk? No one drives a batmobile!"

Robin was surprised to hear that last word, and responded with: "...This universe has it's own Batman?"

"What are you talking about? Batman's a comic-book character!" the cop shot back, adding to Robin's surprise. Batman comics with no Batman?

Suddenly, the officer's walkie-talkie sounded off, and Robin heard it all: _"We've been getting calls of traffic violations involving a vehicle exactly like the one you described. LAPD Officers are in pursuit, but it looks like it could get ugly soon."_

Robin leapt out of his bed upon hearing that: "That's Control Freak! Nurse, where's my costume?"

He was directed, by a confused nurse, to a box under his bed. He promptly used a montage in order to quickly change into it, finalizing it with snapping his mask on his face.

"Star? Where's the rest of the Titans?"

"They are outside, waiting for you."

"Good, because every second counts." And without wasting any more of them, the Tamaranian grabbed him, blasted the window with a starbolt, and flew him outside.

Behind her, the nurse and cop quickly fainted.

"**PRICELESS!" you exclaim. Your friends laugh uncontrollably.**

The scene quickly changes to the highway on the outskirts of town, where Control Freak's Remote-mobile is being pursued by police cars. Over the police radios, they plan to lay spike-strips in his path, which would blow out his tires...but then they hear a nasally voice from their walkie talkies: _"Just so you know, I, the guy you're chasing, have hacked your communications frequency, and I know all about those spike-strips!"_

And they found out he wasn't kidding either! Using some kind of built-in springs, he propelled himself straight over the spikes! What's more, the officer handling the spikes was so surprised by the leaping car, he didn't pull the strip back in time; the cop cars behind Control Freak ran over them, making their tires blow out. In shock, they start to spin out, making the cops behind them panic...

_Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!_

…and all of a sudden, their cars were picked up by some unseen force, and carried over their disabled partners! They landed on the road, wheels still rolling, right back into the pursuit. As they wondered what happened, they saw someone_ fly_ right next to the lead vehicle: a distinctly feminine face, inside a blue body-covering cloak, and what seemed to be black flames pouring out of the bottom like a rocket! She turned towards the cop in the lead vehicle, and said in a gravelly, monotone voice:

"Don't panic. I'm on your side."

And then, she went right above them, and joined a group of equally-disturbing sights flying overhead: A green flying dinosaur (probably a pteranodon), and a cheerleader-dressed orange-skinned redhead (carrying a colorfully-costumed teenage boy by his...cape...).

The policeman shook his head, took a deep breath, and resumed focusing on the chase. As he did this, he mumbled "I need a Vacation" to himself.

Meanwhile, at the cop-car pileup, policemen were stepping out of their broken cars, and walking off the road to avoid getting hurt...but then they noticed that one of their partners was trapped in his car, which was pinned under another! Just as they started to panic and worry, something happened: some kind of humanoid robot ran up to the crushed car, pulled one off the other, ripped off the door of the other, and pulled out the unconscious officer!

The robot ran over to the group, and set down their friend. One of them looked at their mystery helper, and said "I don't know what you are, but you probably saved that guy's life. Thanks!"

"No prob." said the robot.

Suddenly, the officer noticed something about the robot: some of it's parts were human! It looked like it was half-african-american, half-robot! Without waiting for a response, the robot introduced itself: "Victor Stone. A.k.a., Cyborg."

after a rather awkward pause, Cyborg asked "What? Don't tell me you guys never seen a superhero before?"

Unknown to him, or his friends, a little kid had watched them all go by. He pointed to them when they passed by him earlier, and shouted "Mommy! Mommy! Look! Teen Titans!"

"Calm down. You know they're just cartoon characters."

"**No they're not! Just look where he's pointing!" you shout at the screen.**

* * *

Will the Teen Titans ever stop Control Freak? Will they figure out what universe they're in, and how to get out?** Is there any hope that you can watch that episode in peace?**

Tune in next time (hopefully much sooner) to find out!


	4. When there's Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans (Warner/DC)**, or You** **(self-owned, unless you're a mind-puppet of some kind)**.

* * *

Chapter 4: When there's Trouble...

* * *

"HA! HA! HA!" live-action Starfire shouted as she threw three starbolts at Control Freak, who simply swerved to avoid the explosions.

Robin, who was being held by Starfire's other hand, tried throwing tear-gas at the villain, but when the capsule exploded in the cabin of the rocket-powered car, Control Freak simply used his car's ventilation to suck all of the air out of the car!

Beast Boy flew as close as he could, then turned into a giant octopus and grabbed onto Control Freak's car with all eight arms...only to have the panels he grabbed onto suddenly fly off!

As soon as she noticed Beast Boy lose his grip, Raven grabbed him with her powers and lifted him back into the air, where he shifted into bald-eagle form.

"Raven, why aren't you throwing things at him?"

"Because, Robin, I need the vast majority of my concentration just to match his speed."

**This, you realize, is a plot device so they can extend the chase scene.**

Suddenly, Control Freak's voice cut through(especially loud, as he was shouting through a megaphone): "I see you've found me, Titans! Now, let's see if you can catch me!" And with that, Control Freak used his remote to blast them with some kind of energy! Luckily, none of the beams met their target.

The chase went on for a little while like this, but then Robin's communicator rang. It was Cyborg, who had stayed behind to help out the crashed cops: "Guys, I've hitched a ride and have plotted an intercept course. Keep his attention on you, so I can take him by surprise!"

"Will do."

Mere minutes later, **(it seemed a lot shorter to you, as the producers obviously cut out that part)** Cyborg stood in the middle of the highway, directly in Control Freak's path! The criminal was too busy trying to blast Raven, who was having a hard time dodging, to notice him in front of his car...until the mechanical mortal grabbed the car by the front grill, and threw it off the highway! Control Freak had his seat-belt on, so he didn't get seriously hurt.

Titans and Cops alike ran up to the car, policemen shouting "GET OUT OF THE CAR! GET OUT OF THE CAR!" and Robin saying "It's over, Control Freak!" The policemen tried to grab him and pull him out, but they found "He's covered the interior with some kind of glass dome! I can't break through!"

Just then, Control Freak's loudspeaker-voice cut in again: "I came here for the ultimate prize, and I'm not leaving without it!" And inside his cockpit, he plugged his remote into a special compartment...

...and the car turned into a (**really high-quality CGI**) giant robot!

"Oh Great," said Beast Boy, "that's the robot that kicked Robin's butt earlier!"

"Yeah, but this time it's got all of our butts to kick!"

"TITANS, GO!"

Like a well-oiled machine, Robin's team went to work. Control Freak used the cyclone-generators on the robot's arms to blow the cops away, but Raven's energy prevented the wind from getting the Titans as well. Then, before Control Freak could fire again, Starfire and Cyborg aimed a dual sonic/starbolt barrage right at the mecha's chest. While it was recovering, Beast Boy used his T-Rex form to smash into it, knocking it over! Robin leapt over it at this point, throwing carefully-aimed disc-bombs at the rims around the cockpit dome. The blasts cracked the dome, allowing Cyborg to crack it, and pull Control Freak from the wreckage!

"BOOYAH!"

"**SWEET! I didn't think they could do this in Live-action!"**

The police, having recovered from the cyclone blast, joined Cyborg in restraining the villain and slapped some handcuffs on him. Starfire grabbed his remote, and was about to destroy it when a cop grabbed it out of her hands, saying "We'll need that for evidence." as he promptly put it in a sealed bag from his belt. Meanwhile, another officer was reading Control Freak his rights:

"You have the right to remain silent; Anything you say can and will be used against you-"

"I've been through this, like, a Thousand times! And furthermore, I'd like to waive that right."

Just as the cop pulled himself from the verbal blast (which drenched him in spittle), Control Freak shouted "_Remote, voice-activate: 7-G.O.R.N.-7!_" Suddenly, the remote vibrated, causing the officer to drop it's bag as it summoned a tall-ish robot (**a live-action version of the robot from Episode 257-494**)!

Lasers started blasting out of the prongs extending from the robot's head, frightening the police out of their wits. One of the lasers blasted Control Freak's handcuffs, allowing him to dive for his remote and retrieve it from it's bag. The Titans tried to grab him...

...but found themselves all encased in an energy bubble. A bubble which suddenly lifted them into the air, as their captor enunciated his intentions in a random direction (**facing you!**): "Although I hate to deprive you all the chance to see your heroes in action, I really have places to be. Don't worry, I'll be fighting them again soon!" And laughing maniacally, he pressed a button on his remote, and sent the energy globe (and his arch-nemeses) flying. They saw the house zooming towards them...

**At this point, your attention is captured by a sudden CRASH from your attic! Your friend says "I'll go check it out; tell me what I missed." as he dashes off upstairs. As he does, you turn back to the screen, and it seems that the Titans are piled in a heap-surrounded by very familiar settings!**

"**Hey…that looks like your attic!" you say to the guy who lives here. Mere minutes later, though, as the Titans pull themselves up, they start talking again, forcing you to redirect your attention back to the screen.**

"Cyborg, where are we?"

"Some residential area. Looks like somebody's attic."

"Can you tap into the local news feeds? See if they can find Control Freak? He's probably moved on by now."

"Workin' on it right now, Robin. Just need a little more-"

Just then, somebody burst into the attic from the lower levels**; It's your friend! **He stared at the Titans for a few seconds, and then, called down to some people below: "DUDES! IT'S THE TITANS!"

**You not only hear it from the TV speakers, but you can hear another source of that sound, producing a strange stereo effect: "DUDES! IT'S THE TITANS!"**

**Suddenly on both the screen and in the TV room, your friend drags the Titans -**_**the actual Teen Titans**_**- right in front of you! Sheer surprise grips everyone in the room, and within seconds, you all rush forwards to greet your heroes…**

…...

"**OMG, RAVEN! I can't believe-"**

**She suddenly cuts your friend off by turning around, and chanting "**_**Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…**_**" in an attempt to stop her shock from damaging any more of your friend's house.**

…**...**

"**KORIAND'R! My Favorite Tamaranian!"**

"**...And your name is what? Because I do not wish to have to refer to you as 'human who knows my name in Tamaranean.'"**

…...

"**Garfield? C'mon, check this out: What do you call a cow in an earthquake?"**

"**Uhhh…"**

"**A MILKSHAKE!"**

**As Beast Boy and your friend laugh, Raven takes a break from her meditation to roll her eyes at the two of them.**

…**...**

"**Aw, yeah, Cyborg, my Man! C'mon, Pound it!" your friend exclaims, extending his fist towards Cyborg.**

"**Uhhh…"**

"**What? You don't know what a fist bump is?"**

"**It's not that, it's just…I don't really know you that much."**

"**I'm your biggest fan! Does that count?"**

"…"

…**...**

**You direct your attention to Robin, walking up to him and saying "Robin!...I mean, it's really you! And not just some guy in a costume!"**

**Matter-of-fact as always, your hero exclaims "That's all I'll be worth if we can't find and stop Control Freak."**

"**Don't worry," you say, "he'll go down just like Dr. Light in the arctic."**

**Robin's eyes widen as you say that. "That never reached the news! How did you-"**

"**I saw you do it in the episode 'Kole'."**

"…**Let me see."**

**In a short while, your friend fires up a DVD player, and plays a random scene in the episode. The Titans watch intently, desperate for an answer…**

"_Awesome! I've never seen anyone eat more than Gnarrk!"_

"_GnArrk!"_

**The Teen Titans stand back a little, processing what they just saw. Beast Boy breaks the silence; "That's exactly how it happened! I remember!"**

"**Wait a sec," says Cyborg, "that's it! We're on Earth-Prime!"**

"**What's Earth-Prime?" asks Beast Boy.**

**Cyborg then pulls up a holographic representation of the known parallel earths(it looks like a bunch of planet earths lined up in a chain); "Each parallel earth has it's own unique qualities, but each has some version of another universe's inhabitants. Every one, that is, except for one:" zooming in on a particular earth, "Earth-Prime. There aren't any known versions of Dick Grayson on this earth. What's even more strange about this universe, is the fact that it's cartoons and comic books mirror what's happening on another universe exactly. We exist in this universe as fictional characters!"**

**Another realization strikes Robin just now; "So **_**that's**_** what Control Freak meant by 'breaking the Fourth Wall; travelling to the world of the people watching the Teen Titans TV show! To the world of 'Those who are watching!'"**

**Starfire speaks up now: "Yes, but why?"**

**Suddenly, you notice the TV, which has your face on it...briefly, before the scene on the screen shifts to a familiar sight: TitanCon. You remember attending the previous one, and were planning on going to this one after today. Suddenly, an explosion tears through the far wall, and when the smoke clears, you see...an evil fire-engine, and Control Freak! The screen zooms up on him as he says:**

"GrEEtings, Titans Fans! The number one villain of the show, Control Freak, has arrived!"

"**Starfire," Robin starts to say, "I think we're about to know why."**

**Suddenly, your friend shouts "Robin! I can give you a lift to TitanCon if you need it!"**

"**Thanks, and yes, I need it. I think we all do."**

* * *

sorry about the delay, and if I got the 'Kole' quote wrong! This time, I have an excuse: I'm on a family vacation to London, and I wasn't allowed to bring my Teen Titans DVDs with me. Plus, the preparation for the trip took up the majority of my schedule.

Oh, and I forgot where I got the joke.


	5. you know who to call

Disclaimer: I do not own you or the Teen Titans.

Oh, and I've really been in the design phase for my upcoming fic, so...yeah.

A/N: for those who forgot, as of the 3rd chapter the action is in live-action.

* * *

Chapter 5: ...you know who to call.

* * *

"Control Freak?" a TitanCon attendee exclaimed.

"That's right, fans! The Big Bad of the Teen Titans television series, Control Freak, has arrived!"

"Dude, Slade's the Big Bad!" somebody shouted, angering Control Freak all of a sudden.

Control Freak pointed his remote at the offender...then lowered it, saying "No matter. He may be the main villain now, but soon, after I learn what the Fanboys have learned, even He will submit to my genius!"

As if that wasn't clear enough, Control Freak made his demands: "Bring me as many superhero-origin comics as you can, and you will live to see your heroes make their final stand."

"**That's it?" you hear Beast Boy say right next to you. "All that Techno-jumbo, parallel earths, all for a COMIC BOOK? Even I'm not **_**that**_** obsessed!"**

"**Not exactly, Beast Boy." said Raven all of a sudden; "The comics there are based on **_**us**_**. The Teen Titans."**

**And before Beast Boy can ask what she means, she carrys on a bit further: "This is Earth-Prime, remember? All the stories are based on what actually happens in other universes. Universes like ours."**

**Suddenly, Robin pulls you aside, and asks you "How did my parents die?"**

"…**trapeze accident. Why?"**

**After a pause, Robin suddenly says "Titans, we need to get to TitanCon!**

**Your friend, realizing what's going on, grabs his car keys, and says "I can give you a ride!"**

**And you speak up as well: "I want to stay behind, see if I can inform you of Control Freak's progress."**

"**You'll need one of these!" Cyborg exclaims, throwing a communicator your way. After the initial excitement of holding a real Teen Titans communicator, you look at the screen, and see your friend driving the Titans to the convention.**

Robin pulled out his communicator, and said "How much time do you think we have?"

"**A few minutes at least; the ads should be starting any second now, and the action never starts during an ad break." you say, and the ads start just as you finish.**

…**.**

**After the ads, you pull the communicator open, and say "The ads are over!"**

**You see your friend, on-screen, say "That's alright, since we're pretty close anyway."**

"Alright, Titans" Robin addressed his teammates, "Here's the situation: We're on a world where the average comic-book geek knows all of our secrets. What's more, we have a criminal who wants to know what this world's comic-book geeks know. If he does find out, our world's superheroes will be powerless to stop him! The fate of our friends-and their heroes-depends on us!"

"Do not worry, we shall perform the kicking-of-the-butt in time! Of this I am certain!"

**Just after Robin's pre-battle speech, the screen changes to Control Freak loading his stolen comic-books and DVDs into the back trunk of his (mysteriously fixed) Remote-Mobile. You whip the communicator open, and exclaim "Hurry! He's loading the stuff in his car's back trunk!"**

"I'm on it." said Raven, who suddenly surrounded her hands with black, swirling energy.

**The screen cuts to Control Freak again, who's just about to drive off…**when his trunk burst open, and with black energy surrounding them, the comic-books and DVDs flew up onto the top of the building!

"HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK!" the pudgy purloiner shouted.

"You want them? You go through us."

Control Freak looked around, and saw himself surrounded by the Teen Titans all of a sudden.

"**Go get 'im, guys!" you exclaim.**

"Why, hello, Titans! I hope you can put on a good show; Everyone's watching!"

And then, for the third time that day, he converted his car into a giant mecha. With a pull of a lever, the robot's torso started spinning around, arm-mounted cyclone-generators creating a wave of solid air that knocked them all back!

After he landed on his back, however, Beast Boy became a cheetah and ran towards the massive foe. Successfully dodging the wild spinning air, he got under the robot and shifted into a Megatherium (prehistoric 'giant sloth'), which then prodeeded to slash at the robot with it's massive claws! One of the robot's hip-joints was damaged in the assault, and the stress of the heavy upper-torso caused it to break the rest of the way-resulting in the robot falling over again.

Unfortunately, Control Freak ejected from the robot just as soon as he realized it was going down. Luckily, it ejected him quite a distance into the air. Starfire flew up to grab him...only to watch him completely vanish right before her eyes!

As that happened, Robin heard this behind him: "HA! Have you so soon forgotten my ability to summon items from the TV dimension? And here, in Earth-Prime, our world _is_ the TV dimension!" Robin turned around to find...

"Red X?"

Actually, it was Control Freak in Red X's suit. **(needless to say, the sight of a morbidly-obese man in a suit designed for a teenager causes you to say "HOLY-That is wrong on SO many levels!")**

Control Freak used the xenothium-gauntlets of Red X to fire several X-shaped energy projectiles at Robin, forcing him to leap out of the way...only to have a giant glob of red adhesive fall on top of him. As he struggled to get out, Cyborg suddenly noticed that the xenothium power-belt of the suit was _really_ stretched out as it tried to accommodate Control Freak's waistline. Thinking quickly, Cyborg launched his hand out at the belt, which it latched on to before Control Freak noticed. With a little maneuvering, the hand-on-a-cable detatched the belt from the villain's waist, rendering the suit useless!

Frustrated, Control Freak sent the suit back to the Titans' home dimension...and then used his remote on a nearby manhole cover, turning it into a miniature flying saucer! It flew up into the air, fired a little green beam at Cyborg...and he was lifted off the ground by the tractor beam! Luckily, Starfire was on her way down at the time, and as soon as she noticed it, she shot the saucer with a starbolt.

Cyborg plummeted to the ground, landing on his feet... only to find himself face-to-face with a very familiar green-suited midget!

"Now, Gizmo," shouted Control Freak, "GET HIM!"

**And before you can blink**, Gizmo had jumped on Cyborg's back, and pulled out a very sinister-looking device! **And immediately after you blink**, Cyborg's systems were hacked, and he was in the middle of shutting down.

"**NO!"**

As Gizmo was sent back to his home Dimension, Beast Boy leapt for Control Freak...who whipped around and used his remote on the shapeshifter! Beast Boy tumbled to the ground, and attempted to become an octopus and grab that remote-only to find that he was wearing a very familiar skin-tight bunny-suit!

"DUUDE! NOT COOL!" he shouted.

"**And how did he know about Mother Mae-Eye without having been there?"**

**Control Freak, as if in response to your question, turns towards the screen and says** "For those who are wondering, the Mae-Eye incident was a hot topic in prison for weeks after it happened! Every villain worth his laser guns was laughing at Beast Boy's look!"

Suddenly, Raven appeared behind him, and growled "_No one gets to emasculate Beast Boy but __me.__ Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!_" as a gigantic black talon reached out of the ground at Control Freak. (**meanwhile, you swear you can hear the collective hoorays and squeals of the BBXRAE shippers.**) The villain managed to jump out of the way, at which point he turned towards Raven and said "Getting angry over the slightest insult to your position in the universe? You're so much like your dad."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER!" Raven shouted, as light started to disappear around her, and her eyes appeared to cloud over in red... **(causing you to shout "NO! Don't let him push you!")**

"GOTCHA!" Control Freak exclaimed, and he pointed his remote at her...and before she could react, she was surrounded by a floating, swirling body of water, with holes in it for air! Control Freak gloated; "I learned all about Trigon from his old errand-boy. It didn't take me long to figure out that the angrier you are, the more demonic you become! And running water is too pure for demons to cross!"

And seemingly to prove his point, Raven tried to punch through the floating whirlpool-and pulled her hand back in pain the instant she touched it! "RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" she shouted, only to have Control Freak seemingly ignore her!

"Three down, two to-" the villain is suddenly interrupted by a starbolt flashing a bit too close to his remote for comfort.

"LEAVE RAVEN ALONE, YOU-" and before she could say 'chlorbag,' Starfire was suddenly grasped in the tentacles of the TV-monster from their very first encounter with Control Freak! The electricity made her hair stand up on end, and made her helpless in it's clutch.

"**HEY! CHEAP SHOT!"**

Suddenly, Control Freak turned **in your direction**, and said "I know what you're thinking, watchers. I'm being way too cruel to the Titans. But these are just-"

"That's enough, Control Freak!" shouted Robin, who had managed to free himself from the xenothium-based adhesive. "You've hurt my friends enough."

Control Freak turned towards the Boy Wonder, and said "It was necessary. Trust me, it really hurt, doing that to Starfire... (**cut to an extreme close-up of his tear-filled eyes**) "But I had to do it! After all, in the eyes of thousands of fans, you're the only real Teen Titan! The rest are just backup dancers for your lead-!"

Upon hearing this, Robin leapt in the air, somersaulted, and landed feet-first on his foe's hastily-raised arms. Another flip after this blocked attack, and Robin wound up behind his foe.

"As I was saying, the Titans' return to Television _has_ to include an epic final fight between the main hero and the villain!"

Robin spun around angrily, a birdarang in his hand... but just before he could throw it at the man who beat up all his friends, he stopped!

Control Freak, who was just about to use his remote, noticed his opponent's sudden pause, and likewise did the same out of surprise. "What the heck?" he asked.

"**You could've had him on the ropes!" you shout at Robin from your sitting-area.**

Robin dropped out of his action-ready pose, and put the birdarang back in his belt. "That's it?" he asked, "That's what you broke the fourth wall, beat up my friends, and put all of my world's superheroes in danger for? A _final battle_? Why couldn't it have been any of the others?"

"Who else should it be? Beast Boy's just comic relief, Raven's all dark and moody, Cyborg's no more than a walking computer, and Starfire**-(he pauses here, as it pains him to say this about the girl of his dreams) **she knows next to nothing about humans!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" shouted a nearby Starfire-loving fangirl.

"But _you_;" Control Freak continued, ignoring the fangirl, "You're the BOY WONDER! The very first teenage costumed crime-fighter! Everyone else follows _your_ example! So, what are you waiting for? Show 'em how the pros do it!"

Robin gritted his teeth in anger, reached down to grab something from his utility belt...

...and unclasped the buckle, took the belt off his waist, and tossed it on the ground! Everyone, **including you, **gasped at Robin rendering himself helpless.

"NO! That's not supposed to happen! You're supposed to kick my-"

"If a fight with me is all that this was about, a fight is the last thing you'll get." A visible scowl appeared on Control Freak's face.

**(the silence at seeing Robin do this is so thick, you can hear it.)**

Robin continued: "The comic-books weren't what you were after; it was me! All you care about is appeasing the fans of the Cartoon! All you care about are 'Those who are Watching!' Sure, you've debased and dehumanized the very characters they care about, but it's OK! As long as you make it a good show for the fans!"

"And that's not all I'm angry about, either! Why is it that I'm the best? Just because I was the first? There are people who've, as you put it, 'followed my example', and improved on the base I laid down! There are better teen heroes than me, but you won't give them a chance to prove it!"

"And another thing: My friends are _not_ 'backup dancers'! If they were, why isn't the show called 'Robin and Company' rather than 'Teen Titans?' I'll tell you why: I'm not the single most important person on the team!"

Robin stopped here, to catch his breath after such a long-winded speech. Control Freak took the break in the rant to ask "Well, what about your fanbase? Yours is the largest of the entire team!"

"That's not because I'm the star of the show...it's because, at the end of the day, I'm worth writing stories about. Just like Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire. Contrary to what I think you told me, they have fanbases of their own! So what if I have slightly more fans? That doesn't make them any less of the good characters they are."

"At one point, you called yourself the 'master of mass-media.' If that were true, you'd know what makes a good show, and what makes good characters. Thing is, you don't; and that is why I won't fight. It wouldn't be a good show."

….**After a long pause, you start to hear people from inside the convention building clapping and cheering Robin for his heroic speech. You join in, even though you're observing the event through your TV set.**

A fan walked up to Robin out of the crowd, and says "Wow! You showed him who's boss, even without fighting him!"

Ten seconds afterwards, Control Freak exclaims "FINE! If you won't fight, then neither will I! It's no fun anymore..." and tosses his remote onto the ground in front of him.

**Suddenly, the screen cuts to Robin, who's eyes widen...then narrow. You brace yourself...**

...And before Control Freak could realize what happened, Robin had rolled over-and grabbed-both the discarded utility belt and remote! And as Control Freak processed his opponent's sudden change in attitude, Robin grasped the battery-door of the remote, maneuvered his fingers a little, and within seconds exposed the battery compartment of the Remote of Doom.

"What the-" an astonished Control Freak stammered, "How long were you waiting for me to drop my guard like that?"

"I wasn't;" Robin replied; "the idea had only just occurred to me."

"**EPIC!"**

Once again, giving his enemy no chance to react, Robin quickly ripped the batteries out of the remote.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, bright white light starts to envelop everything that was affected by that remote over the past few hours: the cop cars that were trashed in the chase were suddenly fixed, **as is your roof (making you say "phew! Glad I didn't have to explain that to Mom."), **the comic-books were back on their shelves in the convention, the Remote-Mobile reverted to it's original, undamaged form, and (most importantly) all of the things that Control Freak had done to the other four Titans were undone! Cyborg powered up, the bunny-suit &TV-monster disappeared, and the prison of running water suddenly collapsed onto the ground, allowing a (considerably-less-demonic) Raven to get back on her feet!

"ALRIGHT! Back in the show!" Cyborg exclaimed, as they started to surround the villain that neutralized them.

Control Freak walked backwards, away from his revived enemies, fear in his eyes...but then he remembered the dual-bladed plasma-scimitar that he kept in his trenchcoat! He pulled it out, ignited it, and lunged forward with newfound confidence!"

"TITANS, GO!"

Starfire started off, throwing a large starbolt his way. Of course, the plasma-scimitar allowed him to block it...but that diverted his attention while Beast Boy snuck up behind him, and then smashed into his behind (as a ram)! Control Freak was launched forward-straight into Cyborg, who quickly restrained him as Raven telekinetically destroyed his weapon.

"No! NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! What happened to the epic final confrontation?"

"We just had it, Control Freak." stated Robin, calmly; "You lost."

Suddenly, the crowd of Titans-fans all shouted "TEEN TITANS GO!" In response, everyone started waving...

...except Raven, who floated near Cyborg and said "You do know how to get us out of here, right?" causing Cyborg to blush with an 'of course I can!' look.

**-one scene transition later-**

The Titans **(in their familiar animated appearances once more)** sat in the lounge room of the Tower, taking a long break after a hard day of crime-fighting. Beast Boy, out of curiosity, asks Robin "So, your big rant back there, was it for Control Freak, or our fans as well?"

"Just Control Freak. I will admit, it is nice to know that someone likes you enough to make stories about you."

Starfire asked "Beast Boy, do you have any particular reaction to having...fans?"

"Well, what can I say? Chicks dig the ears." he responded, wiggling his pointy ears (and earning another eye-roll from Raven).

Raven asked a question as well: "Do you think the fact about Earth-Prime's existence will affect us in any way?"

"Not for long;" replied Cyborg; "We'll probably forget it in a week."

"Just as well. No one has ever made a good story by simply trying to please the fans." added Robin.

**The screen pans out to the household of another person watching the show, who says "That was awesome! I wonder where they get the idea for plots like this!"**

**Then the screen pans out to you, as you look at the 'camera', and, after a pause, wink.**

**Then the end credits start to play:**

_T-E-E-N, T-I-T, A-N-S,_

_TEEN TI-TANS, Let's Go!_

_T-E-E-N, T-I-T, A-N-S,_

_TEEN TI-TANS, Let's Go!_

_T-E-E-N, T-I-T, A-N-S,_

_TEEN TI-TANS, LET'S GO!"_

* * *

FINALLY! After nearly a month, I finally appease my increasingly-impatient fans! (no offense intended)

I promise, the next story will be much quicker on the uploads.

If I break that promise, feel free to end any Author Alerts you have.

EDIT: My new story is not only posted, it's in the Comics: Batman section.


End file.
